Todo queda en familia
by Shin Black
Summary: Son Gozut es hijo mayor de Goten, es un muchacho inteligente, capaz, pero no entiende de romance. Se enamora justamente de quien no debería enamorarse, su prima Pan. (Este es un incesto, hay un poco de shounen ai entre el 2do hijo de Goten y el hijo de Trunks, también puede haber intervención de Bura). GozutxPan. Hachiro Brief x Genki Son.


Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero aclarar que hace añares que no escribo un fic de Dragon Ball y este en particular tendrá solamente 4 capítulos, no será muy extenso. Para empezar eliminaré Dragon Ball GT, no existe GT en este fic, por lo tanto Goku está vivo y es un adulto común. Pan ha nacido cuando Goten tiene 20 años, por lo tanto el año de nacimiento de Pan ha cambiado, al igual que el de Bura.  
Gozut Son, Genki Son y Hachiro Brief son personajes originales. Los primeros dos son hijos de Goten y el tercero es hijo de Trunks.

Este fic tiene un poco de shounen ai (muy leve) y romance intra-familiar. El nombre de Gozut lo tomé prestado de un fic que leí hace muchísimos años.

Las edades son las siguientes: Pan (18), Gozut (15), Genki (10), Hachiro (11). Goten (38), Gohan (49), Videl (49), Marron (34), Bra (18), Trunks (39), Uub (27)

Espero que les guste el fic.

**Todo queda en familia**

**Capítulo 1: El cumpleaños de Pan.**

Son Gozut no era un muchacho común y corriente, al contrario, era definitivamente especial. Su cabello y forma de ser se asimilaba muchísimo a la de su padre Goten cuando tenía su edad. Había sido entrenado por Goku durante los primeros años de vida, a la par que Uub; había aprendido a volar y lanzar bolas de energía; el kame-hame-ha entre otras técnicas especiales que con mucha dedicación su abuelito intentaba inculcarle.  
A la edad de 10 años, los entrenamientos pasaron a ser la nada misma, comenzó sus estudios en el colegio primario estrella naranja y su vida de entrenamientos y luchas con su abuelo habían acabado. Su madre, Marron, era tan estricta como Milk con Gohan, por lo que Gozut era todo un erudito a pesar que su padre Goten no lo fue. Muchas veces se pasaba la tarde con su tío Gohan leyendo algunas revistas científicas que le llegaban a su dirección.

La paz en la tierra reinaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, por lo cual, era indiferente el entrenamiento, aunque para Goku y Vegeta, que comenzaban a avejentarse, era terriblemente despreciable no entrenar todos los días, por lo que se reunían una vez al mes a enfrentarse en una capsula especial que Bulma había creado para que ambos no destruyeran toda la casa en sus entrenamientos.  
Goten trabajaba como secretario personal de Trunks en la Corporación Capsula; el mayor actualmente se encontraba saliendo de un tortuoso divorcio con una de sus compañeras, con quien había tenido a Hachiro, su único hijo, un muchachito egoísta y pretencioso de once años muy parecido a Trunks de niño, cuyo mejor amigo y principal manipulado era nada más que Genki Son, el menor de los hermanos Son, hijos de Goten. Genki se parecía terriblemente a su padre de pequeño, aunque su peinado se asimilaba mucho más a su hermano Gozut y su padre, que aún conservaba desde la adolescencia.  
Los días en la preparatoria eran más que nada para pasar el tiempo, o eso creía Gozut. Era bueno en todos los deportes, brillante en todas las materias, y participaba como consejero y delegado principal, aunque nada de eso lo motivaba. Tener quince años y vivir lejos en unas montañas no era tan divertido como cuando era pequeño, actualmente no se encontraba con los dinosaurios de aquella región, y parecía más emocionado en leer un libro que en darle dos o tres vueltas completas a la tierra.

–Otro día más ¿eh? –una de sus compañeras se acercó, Gozut no era tan sociable como su padre a su edad, por lo que simplemente levantó sus hombros–. No eres muy hablador para ser el delegado del aula.

–Tu pregunta es un poco pusilánime, así que no hacía falta responderla –afirmó levantándose rápidamente y tomando sus libros.

–Sí que eres un engendro, Son…..–la muchacha, dolida y herida, salió por la puerta.

Gozut no sabía que tan encantadores eran esos ojos azules que había heredado desde su abuela A18, y cuando atraía a las chicas con ellos. Caminó por los pasillos del colegio y abrió una de las gavetas, la cual tenía su nombre escrito en kanjis muy notorios. Dejó los libros más pesados y sacó otros que necesitaba leer para la próxima clase.  
Unos gritos lo alertaron cuando giró su cabeza y vio, exactamente dos "ratas" corriendo por allí. Rio, no eran precisamente animales pero le encantaba llamarlos así en su mente. Genki y Hachiro se metían en casi cualquier lado sin importar las normas.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? El cartel dice que está prohibida la entrada a personas que no cursan en este establecimiento –cruzó los brazos cuando se puso delante de los niños antes que siguieran aquella maratón.

–Si la escuela me conociera, sabría que no me gusta leer –habló el pequeño Brief cruzando los brazos.

–Aaaah, hermano ¿ya vamos a casa? Mami dijo que cocinaría mi comida favorita, me muero de hambre…. –el muchacho flota unos centímetros por la emoción, pero Gozut lo vuelve al piso inmediatamente para evitar que algún estudiante los vea.

–¡Que les dije de demostrar nuestras habilidades en el colegio! –frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento hermano –bajó su mirada bastante dolido, Gozut le acaricia el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

–Tenemos que pasar por papá, así que vamos a la Corporación Capsula –cierra su gaveta y dirige a ambos niños hacia la puerta.

Mientras caminaban hacia la CC, Hachiro les comentaba que su padre estaba realmente mal luego del divorcio con su madre, aunque a él no le interesaba en absoluto irse a vivir con "esa mujer" como la solía llamar, y afirmó su favoritismo ante Trunks. La forma en la que Hachiro hablaba de las relaciones maritales de sus progenitores era áspera para resultar de un niño de once años, pero Gozut sabía desde siempre que tanto su tío Trunks como el hijo de éste compartían esa forma de ser tan desligada de todo.

–Mi mamá piensa que puede comprarme con juguetes, esa mujer es una perdedora, solo busca sacarle dinero a papá y me usa a mí –aclaró con ácido en sus palabras–. Que rápido llegamos, yo quería hablar más contigo, Genki.

–Bueno, nos veremos mañana Chiro, vendré a jugar con Gozut….

–¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? ¿No sabes venir solo? –cuestionó.

–Recuerda que papá dijo que mañana empezarás a trabajar medio tiempo en Corp. Capsula ¿ya lo olvidaste, hermano?

–Oh, cierto….lo había olvidado por completo.

–¡Aah! Ahí están ustedes dos, mis niños favoritos –las puertas de corporación capsula se abren para dejar ver a Goten, ya bastante maduro y con ropa formal, acercándose a quienes son sus hijos para darles un abrazo.

–Papá, ya no soy un bebé, tengo quince años –murmuró reacio.

–Jejejeje, me haces cosquilla con tu pelo largo papá…. –rio inocente Genki.

–Vaya, uno los educa quince años para que te rechacen un abrazo –susurró Goten y mira a Trunks de reojo.

–Ojala y mi papá me hubiera abrazado cuando era pequeño, tienen mucha suerte –Trunks se acerca a su hijo y le acaricia la cabeza.

–Bueno, ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana Trunks, recuerda que tienes una reunión a primera hora mañana, así que no te levantes muy tarde –comienza a flotar, Trunks sonríe y lo saluda.

–Claro que no, me lo recordaste cincuenta veces hoy.

–Vamos chicos, nos vemos.

Goten salió volando junto a Gozut y Genki, mientras Hachiro saluda a su amigo desde abajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**MONTAÑA PAOS**

Goten curva su ceja cuando apoya sus pies al suelo y ve que su casa parece más festiva de lo que era, los gritos de su padre preguntando cuando van a comer y que el pastel parece delicioso, eso significa ¿olvidó el cumpleaños de alguien? La cara de pánico de Goten se podía notar a kilómetros y sacó su agenda electrónica para ver si tenía agendado el cumpleaños. Efectivamente, hoy Pan cumplía 18 años, por lo que estaba completamente frito. 

–¿Qué sucede, papá? –preguntó Genki bajando del cielo.

–Me olvide del cumpleaños de su prima, mi madre va a matarme sino consigo un regalo para ella –se toma la cabeza–. Y lo que me hará Marron será muchísimo peor.

–¿El cumpleaños de Pan?

–¿Y por qué no le regalas un día en un Spa? Dile que escoja cualquiera y que lo pagas con la tarjeta….

–Eso es una buena idea Genki, me alegra haberte tenido –lo toma en brazos.

–Oye, eso no es nada amigable para mi…. –susurró Gozut, Goten le envuelve también en sus brazos–. ¿Qué le regalaré yo?

–Gracias a dios tener diez años me sirve de mucho, tomaré uno de mis dibujos y se lo daré a la prima Pan –aplaudió dos veces a sí mismos para bajar de los brazos de su padre e ir corriendo a la casa, seguido por Goten.

–Maldito enano.

Una vez dentro del living, Marron recibió a su esposo e hijos con un beso mientras le explicaba a Goten que había conseguido un regalo especial para Pan, lo cual había indagado hace mucho tiempo con Videl, eso alivió muchísimo a Goten quien creía que sería asesinado por su sobrina sino le daba un regalo.

–Ahora que mami y papi le regalarán algo en conjunto a Pan, puedes darle el día de Spa…. –comentó Genki.

–No tengo el suficiente dinero para pagarle eso…..pero podemos ir al parque de diversiones, eso sería menos costoso –susurró, Genki no parecía estar oyéndole.

–Pero si son mis primos favoritos –Genki pasa de largo a su prima y sale corriendo a su cuarto, ella se queda mirándolo bastante sorprendida.

–Somos tus únicos primos –Pan reacciona y se acerca a Gozut mientras Genki corría con un papel en la mano en dirección a ellos.

–¿Qué me han traído?

–Un dibujo –Genki, quien había ido momentos antes en busca de uno de sus mejores dibujos, se lo entregó a su prima–. Feliz cumpleaños.

–Es muy bonito Genki, gracias. ¿Y tú Gozut? O me dirás que te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños –frunció el ceño. Gozut suspiró.

–Pues, en realidad estaba pensando que podríamos ir al parque de diversiones el sábado.

–¿Eh? –Toda la familia parecía no creerlo, se dieron vuelta cuando Gozut le comunicó su regalo.

–Vaya Gozut, ¿en serio te acordaste de Pan en su cumpleaños? –preguntó Goku con una sonrisa.

–Pues….algo así.

–Jajajaja, que bien…..–sonrió el abuelo.

–Brindemos por eso entonces –susurró Gohan levantando su copa.

–¡A su salud!

–Gracias, Gozut….–lo abraza.

–Hmmm…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!

Unas pisadas muy fuertes se escucharon desde el primer piso, Goten se encontraba tomando café junto a su padre y su esposa, quienes se habían levantado recientemente. Milk estaba teniendo la ropa, por lo tanto no podía escuchar el escándalo que hacía su nieto. A pesar que la televisión estaba con volumen alto, las pisadas de oso de Gozut eran estruendorosas, tan así que Marron se había asustado. 

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó sirviéndole leche a Genki, el pequeño se hacía levantado minutos antes que Gozut y se encontraba cambiado con su ropa estilo chino.

–Creo que es tu hijo mayor –sonrió Goku.

–¿Gozut? ¿Qué le pasa? –las pisadas pasaron de lenta a rápida, casi llevándose por delante cualquier cosa, hasta los juguetes de su hermano menor.

–¡Llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde! –sus alaridos eran preocupantes, y una vez apareció por la puerta en pijama y con los cabellos parados, Goten comenzó a reírse–. ¿De qué te ríes?

–Hijo, vas conmigo al trabajo, no estas retrasado.

–¿No ves cómo está mi pelo? Me llevará horas arreglarlo.

–Jajajaja, Gozut parece mujer jejejejeje.

–Deja de reírte enano. Simplemente quiero estar presentable para mi primer día de trabajo…. –se sienta en la silla, Marron le sirve un poco de café con leche.

–Oh, vamos, es Trunks…..te cargó cuando naciste y te llevó a ver un partido de Béisbol cuando cumpliste diez años. No creo que te rechace.

–Es verdad, si aún no ha despedido a papá, tienes oportunidad –Genki hizo reír a Goku, quien se atragantó con un poco del arroz del desayuno.

–¡Te castigaría Genki…..pero tienes razón! –Suspiró, Marron le dio dos pequeños golpecitos con la palma de la mano en el brazo de Goten en signo de confianza–. Bueno, aunque Trunks me dio el empleo al saber que tu madre estaba embarazada de Gozut y seguía yo en mi mundo.

–No sé qué vio mamá en ti –susurró Gozut bajando la cabeza.

–No digas eso, tu padre tiene un gran atractivo –Goten sonrió a Marron–. Me enamoré de su sencillez, su inocencia…sus terribles modales en la mesa.

–¿Eso enamora? –preguntó Genki.

–Oh, claro que si Genki, recuerdo cuando Milk y yo…..–Goku piensa–. En realidad no es un buen ejemplo….déjame pensar otro.

–Me gustaría escucharlo pero tengo que irme –se levanta de la mesa.

–Espera Gozut…..te olvidas algo –aclaró su madre, el chico inmediatamente se acerca a ella para besarle su mejilla–. No hijo, te olvidas cambiarte la ropa jejeje.

–Oh, cielos….es verdad –sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

Goten vio cómo su hijo se perdía en los pasillos del primer piso, suspira y se levanta. Genki hace exactamente lo mismo y corre a su cuarto para buscar algunos de sus juguetes.

–Papá, Marron, me voy a trabajar…..vamos Genki o te dejaré atrás.

–Si papi….espérame…. –gritó el menos desde su cuarto, bajando a los pocos minutos con una caja de juguetes–. Ya estoy.

–¿Y tu hermano?

–Peinándose –la puerta de la casa se abre dejando notar a Pan, cambiada para salir al igual que su tío y sus dos primos–. Hola prima Pan.

–Hola Genki… ¿ya están listos? Abuelito, no deberías comer tan apurado, te atragantarás….

–Cooof, coooof…. –se golpea el pecho.

–¿Lo ves?

–Es la tercera vez hoy –susurró Genki mirándolo de reojo.

–Ya estoy, ya estoy –baja las escaleras con una ropa bastante casual y una mochila en la espalda–. ¿Tú también irás Pan?

–Claro que sí, recuerda que trabajo medio tiempo en Corp Capsula desde hace años, Trunks fue muy amable conmigo en darme ese labor.

–Bueno nos vemos….–Goten toma del brazo a su hijo menor y sale junto a los otros dos nietos de Goku.

–Cuídate mucho Goten…..–saluda Milk desde la terraza.

–Vendré a comer mamá….nos vemos –los cuatro salieron disparados del suelo.

Mientras volaban, Gozut estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, prácticamente sin notar que Pan se le había acercado lo suficiente para iniciar una conversación. A pesar que la mayor era tres años más grande, Gozut era más alto y mucho más fornido como todo un hombre, mientras que Genki, que solo tenía ocho años menos, media a duras penas un metro y medio, aun sin pegar el estirón.  
Luego de tres llamadas de atención, Pan empujó a su primo para capturar su visión, lo que el muchacho hizo.

–¿Qué diablos quieres Pan?

–Hace rato que te estoy hablando y pareces ido. ¿Cómo te está yendo en el colegio? –preguntó la joven, Gozut suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

–Tú lo sabes, vamos al mismo colegio.

–Pero yo estoy en último año y tú en primero, hay cosas que no sé….como por ejemplo ¿tienes novia, primo? –le guiña el ojo, el muchacho se sonroja y niega–. ¿Eh? ¡Tío Goten, acaso no enseñas a tu hijo a tener citas! ¿Sabes qué sino invitas a las niñas no se invitarán solas?

–No me interesan las niñas….

–¿Te interesan los niños acaso?

–¡Tampoco! –bufó molesto–. No me interesa nada ni nadie.

–Este no es un digno hijo tuyo, Tío Goten.

–Ya deja de molestarlo Pan –Goten bajo su ki para estar al nivel de su hijo y sobrina–. Goten tendrá una cita cuando quiera tenerla.

–Eso significa ¿qué yo soy tu primera cita? –el rostro de Gozut nunca estuvo más rojo.

–¿QUEEEEEE? –Gritó, a lo que la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja–, ¿de qué demonios hablas Pan?

–Pues que me invitaste al parque, ese sería un especie de cita jajajajaja.

–Claro que no.

–¡Claro que sí!

–Ya cálmense chicos, estamos a unos minutos de llegar a la corporación capsula –Goten mira su reloj–. ¿Ese ki? –Gira para ver que detrás de él viene Gohan–. ¿Gohan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ah, veo que los alcancé, Goten…voy a la universidad para el festival del colegio, tengo muchísimas cosas que mostrar y ya estoy preparando mi tesis de doctorado…. –golpea su mochila con la palma de su mano.

–Ya veo, entonces aquí nos despedimos, la universidad queda para allá…–señala a su derecha.

–Exactamente Goten. Por cierto, Pan, pórtate bien.

–Ya tengo dieciocho años….no tienes que decírmelo, papá.

–Recuerda que a los 18 se te juzga como un adulto…. –sonríe y gira a su derecha para ir a la universidad.

–Bah…–suspiró.

Gozut volvió a sus pensamientos, Pan tenía razón, su primera CITA por así decirlo sería con su prima, su vida social estaba en decadencia, aunque algo le sonó interesante. Miró a Pan detenidamente y enrojeció, ¡Basta Gozut! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Definitivamente estaba comenzando a suponer que necesitaría una charla con sus padres, de esas que usualmente se tienen en la adolescencia.

**Continuará**.

Genki significa ALEGRIA, eso caracteriza a Son Genki. Espero que les haya gustado este fic, sé que es de puros OC pero realmente me gustan bastante Gozut, Genki y Hachiro, espero que ustedes también le tomen cariño a ellos. El próximo capítulo es la cita de Gozut XD con su prima.

Como dije arriba, Goten es secretario de Trunks; Pan y Gozut trabajarán en mensajería de la corporación capsula (llevar papeles y eso), Gohan es investigador en la Universidad de Ciencias Naturales y dicta clases allí; Marron es maestra de jardín de niños.


End file.
